


Would You Like a Dance?

by mayyuki2108



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayyuki2108/pseuds/mayyuki2108
Summary: A century-old dark elf finds herself amidst a royal party one New Year's Eve. Her group seems to be having the time of their lives but she couldn't care less. Luckily for her, the wood elf in her party is there to change her mind.





	Would You Like a Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this scene from a session in my DnD campaign. It was such a nice scene for my character.

This was a mistake. This was most definitely…a gods damned mistake.

The Fox Inquisitor continues to play on his lute, strumming a pleasant song to keep the atmosphere light. But she feels anything but.

She looks out the window, out to the dark city. In the distance, she can see a crowd forming on the Edgeside Promenade. Her right hand squeezes the wooden prosthetic taking place of her real left arm, hidden beneath her clothes and gloves. It feels so strange to have to do everything with her non-dominant hand now. She knows it was the right choice to concede her arm to the Nightmare Court. She knows what it’s like to be oppressed. This party is some damn good evidence of that, that’s for sure. If giving up the arm meant that another race had a chance for equality, hell, she’d do it again.

She lets out a sigh. But that doesn’t mean she misses Fey’s Fury occasionally. Her eyes look back to the crowded room.

She should have said no. She should have asked to do something else rather than attend this… _ party _ .

What the hell is she supposed to do in this situation? Talk to a bunch of strangers in the room? Yeah right. Not when all of them think she’s part of the help. Not when no one even considers her an actual elven being.

Just look at everyone else. They’re all having the times of their lives.

Lawrence is getting chummy with someone, probably some fancy noble. He’s enjoying the meal, judging by that large plate of assorted food in his hand.

She could have sworn she saw Xath talking to a couple other lords too.

She has no idea where Eugael is but he’s probably off doing his own reconnaissance or talking to a woman. Who knows? He always was the enigmatic one out of the group. She can never figure out what he wants to do.

And Kayn…

She risks a glance over to him and grimaces. She can see two older women talking to him right now. She sees one of them step closer to him and she quickly looks away, back towards the window. His words from a month ago repeat themselves. “I’m saying I like you.” Does he? She shakes her head. Stop. Stop right there.

If she starts doubting this, it will just destroy the team and the trust they’ve built with each other over the past couple of months. She’ll just bear it. She’s pretty good at it, after all. No one will know what’s going on in her mind if she doesn’t show it. And it’s not like anyone will approach her. She’s had a whole century to build up a wall and even her own party has rarely been able to break it down.

The only one who can ever really read her would be Cai. But it’s not like she’s here to begin with. So…It’s fine. It’s a party, after all. She shouldn’t stop him from interacting with others. There’s just been so much going on, one thing after the other, that they never really had the chance to really be together…other than the other day. That was nice.

She always did want to learn how to attack better when she must be up close and personal. As much as she prefers long-ranged combat, she’s pretty sure there’ll be occasions where she’ll need to be in front with the others.

All her time training with Cai growing up and then with the wolves…she still could never pick up close-quarter combat as much as she would have liked. But hey, a bow and arrows are as good as any when it comes to dealing damage.

She risks a glance back to the main party. It seems that Kayn somehow detached himself from the women and is with Lawrence now. They’re talking about something…probably just what to do for the rest of the party. It doesn’t really matter to her anyway. She turns her attention back to the window. The royal family – and Katerina – should be showing up soon, right? Until then, she can just stay in her little corner and-

She senses someone stepping into her space. Ever since she found this spot, no one has stepped even ten feet within her. It’s nice because then she can have this area all to herself. But at the same time, who would be-?

She doesn’t have a chance to think any further as Kayn reaches out and grabs her right arm. “You seem too tense; you need to start relaxing,” is all he says as he tugs her away from her window ledge, her safe space.

Unsure of his plans, she takes a couple steps with him and replies, “I can’t…relax. Everyone here thinks I’m with the servants. And it just…feels like a lot of people don’t like that I’m here. So, you know, I’d just rather stay in the corner…where no one sees me.”

She starts to pull away from his grip, but he remains firm.

“I mean, you should be proud of who you are. You shouldn’t be hiding.” Before she can protest further, he starts to drag her towards the center of the room. She can feel her stomach sink as they start making their way through the crowd. And yet, she can’t find herself resisting him. Damn it, Lawrence! He probably casted something on her when she wasn’t paying attention!

Once standing in the middle of the large room, she can feel the anxiety mounting. But her feet are locked in place, unwilling to listen to her pleas to leave, to just walk away. And so, she can only stand there and watch him take a deep breath.

“Excuse me! Can someone play some lovely music?” The moment the words leave his lips, everyone stops mid-conversation and focus their attention on the two elves standing there. Kayn glances over to someone and she follows his gaze, noting that the Fox is nodding at them. The tune of his music has shifted to something more…romantic. Her heart pounds loudly as she feels blood rushing to her cheeks and ears.

Her red eyes shift back to the elf in front of her. “Kayn… _ what are you doing _ ?” she hisses at him.

A small smirk is on his lips. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed just because everyone’s looking at you differently,” he begins. He finally releases his grip on her arm as he takes a step back, the same hand stretched out to her. “Would you like a dance?”

All she hears is buzzing in her ears as her mind tries to process his question. Dance? Here? In front of all these strangers? Why? What’s the purpose? Why should she do that when she can-?

Noticing her lack of response, Kayn continues aloud, “You know, this is a party! It’s for us to have fun and relax so might as well all dance, right?”

As if on cue, she notices Eugael, on the left, extend  _ his _ hand out to a woman beside him. To her right, she sees Xath also doing the same to a female dragonborn. Within seconds, a small group has formed a circle around the two of them. Damn them. Of course they’d be on his side in this.

“Well? Are you ready?” The smirk has hints of good-hearted mischievousness and her eyes look at his hand, extended out and waiting for her. Knowing that now there’s no way out – without causing an even  _ bigger _ scene – she sighs.

“I…I guess…” and she reluctantly accepts his hand.

* * *

As the dancing winds down, Kayn steps back and rubs the back of his neck. “I hope that dance made you a bit more relaxed. I’m not the best dancer but…yeah.”

She smirks, “Well, if anything, we had some good entertainment.” She tilts her head back, gesturing towards Eugael, who just happens to be brooding by a window. Oh how the tables have turned now. Kayn, on the other hand, lifts his foot up to rub it.

“Yeah…”

Suddenly, the Fox stops playing music as the large, double doors on the far left of the room slowly swing open and a red carpet rolls out. Two individuals step into the room and pull out trumpets, playing a royal tune.

A male wood elf steps out. “May I have your attention please?” He introduces the royal family as they slowly make their way to the thrones with the Tsar himself being the last to enter the room. Once Tsar Setyev finishes his speech, the party resumes.

She sees a young man, who was standing near Lawrence for most of the night, hesitantly making his way towards the thrones. Unfortunately, Alei intercepts him and kneels before Katerina, kissing the back of her hand. The young heiress stands up and takes Alei’s hand. The pair make their way to the dance floor as the young man glances to Lawrence in panic and confusion.

They engage in animated conversation, or rather, the young man is. Lawrence is trying to calm him down. During their talk, the music has shifted, and the proper dance has begun.

With more people joining them, she notices Eugael ask another woman standing near him. She looks to Kayn, waiting to see what he plans to do. The wood elf bows slightly and offers, “Shall we dance? I mean, what can go wrong, right?”

“A lot of things, really. But…”

“I mean, I think we’ve got the hang of it…somewhat. So, it can’t be as bad, right?”

She sighs, feeling her shoulders loosen up. “Yeah…at least there’s more people this time.” She takes his hand once more.

* * *

“This…feels a little bit better. No one seems to be noticing me,” she observes as all the other dancers on the floor are more preoccupied with one another.

“As long as you feel more comfortable than before…then that’s fine with me,” Kayn replies.

“It’s nice though. Like I’ve said before, I never really got the chance to do any of this. A lot of my experiences growing up was…taken from me because of Hawkbane…” She trails off, blocking the memory of the attack from resurfacing.

“I’ve been a street rat for my entire life and look at me now. I guess you can say that man pretty much is the reason why most of our lives are miserable.”

She nods. “I’d like to see what’ll happen to him once this is all said and done.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll get my revenge for my parents.” The pair makes eye contact and she sees flickering yellow lights flash in his eyes. She doesn’t say anything, suspecting it most likely has to do with his newfound heritage. Usually not one to inquire, she instead relaxes into his arms and they continue their dance once more. A content smile begins to form on her lips.

* * *

The two slowly finish their dance and she starts to step away, thinking it’s over, but Kayn’s hands on her back keep her from moving. Confused, she opens her mouth to ask him but feels him press his lips on her forehead.

She tenses up, blood once again rushing to her cheeks and her eyes widening.

He releases her and takes a step back. “I’m gonna get something to drink. Do you want anything?”

It takes her some time to formulate a response and when she finally does, she looks anywhere but Kayn. “Sure…just water. No alcohol,” she replies robotically.

He nods and starts to turn away, seeming to enjoy her current state, but stops when someone taps her shoulder. They both look and see a suave and handsome dark elf man with sleek black hair standing before them.

“I’m not sure if I can follow up on  _ that _ move, but…may I have your hand in a dance?” he asks, as he bows towards her.

* * *

As she dances with the dark elf, she can tell he is much more experienced than her and Kayn combined. “Don’t see many of my kind around here,” he begins as he expertly leads her along their dance.

“Likewise…I mean, I’ve only seen 2 other dark elves aside from my sister and me.”

“Why, I’m honored to be your third,” he smiles.

“What’s your name?” she asks.

“Galan,” he answers, bowing his head slightly. “Galan Zol’theas.”

“I assume you were also invited.”

“Of course. And where are you from? Not many dark elves make it into high society here.”

She pauses, unsure what information she should give him. “I was actually invited here by one of the guests. I was her plus 1.”

“Oh! A girlfriend?”

“Mmm, you could say that.”

“Well, you just caught my eye and I just wanted to get to know you better.”

“I don’t mind that. Like you said yourself, it’s not often we see others of our kind especially in high society.”

“And where do you hail from?”

Deciding there is no harm in saying it, she asks, “Have you heard of the Sylina Village?” As soon as the word “Sylina” leaves her, a smile crawls up his face.

“Indeed, I have.”

“Then I assume you know what happened to it.”

“I do.”

“Well, that was my home…a long time ago. Now I just-”

“As was mine.” Her mouth clamps shut in surprise as her brain processes the information. “I am also from Sylina.”

She feels the nerves on her left shoulder – where the prosthetic is attached to her – tingle. “Were you…there when it was attacked?”

“If I was, I wouldn’t be here dancing with you.”

“I mean…I  _ was _ there…when it happened,” her voice cracks a bit at the end, and she tries to compose herself. “How long ago did you leave the village before it occurred then?”

“I’d say about…five years before it happened.” Despite the last name sounding vaguely familiar, she has absolutely no clue who this dark elf is.

“Well…” Next question, then. “Have you heard of the Sylanna family?”

“That does ring a bell, yes. I believe, during my time there, they had two daughters.”

“Well, I am…the youngest of the two. My older sister is not at the party.”

“Ah, so you two are survivors. How fortunate.”

She looks away, brief memories of the attack in her mind but she suppresses it. “Yes, and I thought we were the only survivors…” She looks back up to his red eyes, “Until I met you.”

“That must be terrible for you two, to have your village burned down.”

“We were also separated for a very long time.”

“And you wandered around with no cultural home,” he states rather than asks.

“None, actually. As I was telling my last dance partner, I never really got the chance to experience any dark elf cultural events.”

“Well perhaps we could meet sometime in the future and I could reacquaint you to some dark elven culture.”

Taken aback by his generosity, she takes a moment to formulate a response. “Thank you, I…I would appreciate that. My sister’s always busy nowadays so…And I was very young when the attack happened, so I don’t know anything past the basics of what happened that day.”

Mid-dance and mid-conversation, she notices the Bear Inquisitor march towards them. She looks at Galan, not even acknowledging her. “Galan. To your position.”

“Of course.” He lets her go and looks down at her, apologetically. “I’m sorry, Anwen, but I must go.”

Knowing better than to attract attention with the Inquisitors, she nods understandingly, “Of course, whatever it is you need to do, go for it.”

He gives her a courteous bow before he takes off on a jog out of the ballroom, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Why did he leave the village?

Who is he, in relation to her family and the village?

What is his connection to the Inquisitors?

Wait. Did she…did she ever introduce herself? Sure she said she was from the Sylanna family but…she never once said her name to him.

Galan Zol’theas...an interesting dark elf to say the least. She’ll be sure to ask him for more details the next time she sees him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I intentionally left out a lot of context and my character's name until the very end. I love talking about my campaign so I'm all for discussing it!


End file.
